


It's the Ten Duel Commandments

by Blueeyedlistener



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	It's the Ten Duel Commandments

"What if this comes back on you?" Kayden looked into the eyes belonging to the male beside him. There was something comforting in his eyes although now they were filled with concern and guilt. "Don't worry so much about it, it'll be fine." Kayden ruffled the male's hair and laughed. Kayden knew as well as the other that this would cause some problems; Considering his now boyfriend had become the ex-boyfriend to one of the popular guys in the school who had more members of his "clique" than Kayden could fight off but he wouldn't tell that to the other.   
  
"Always gotta meddle in something, don't ya Vyse?!" Turning around as he recognized the voice all too well, a fist flew across the left side of his face sending him onto his ass on the floor. "What the hel-" Before he could move, his shirt collar had been grabbed into the fist of the opponent and Kayden was slammed into the locker. Kayden looked towards his boyfriend and signaled for him to leave before he got involved; Which would have worked had that boyfriend not stood there petrified with fear from the scene unfolding. "I haven't meddled in jack shit, dickbag!" For Kayden to say he wasn't even a little bit terrified would've been a lie; He knew he was outnumbered as well as out-skilled in the fighting area. Watching as one of the clique guys began to walk towards his boyfriend, Kayden felt the spark he needed to fight back. "Leave him out of this!" Raising his fist, he punched his main opponent across the left side of his face as he took a stance in front of his s.o. "If it wasn't for this little good-for-nothing, maybe this could've been avoided."   
  
" _Excuse me_?" Kayden stared the male down; He was equal to his height but was at least twice as strong as him which put Kayden at a disadvantage. Pushing his arm behind him to signal for his beau to leave but he wasn't having it. "You're going to leave him out of this, Got that?" His voice came out stern, far more than before; His blood felt as if it was fueled by flames and his teeth gritted together. "Or _what_?" Kayden tackled the opposing male to the ground but was greeted with an elbow to the ribs. Catching himself, his hand flew to the pain as he tried to catch his breath; As he looked up, his face met the bottom of the others' shoe sending him back down. "You don't stand a chance." Blood had begun to run down Kayden's chin and he was confident that at least one tooth had become chipped but he'd worry about it later; "Maybe not, but I won't let you touch him." A smirk appeared and Kayden went to tackle the male again but was stopped as the back of his shirt collar was gripped and he was thrown back onto his feet. "Mr.Vyse, Mr.Kianaur, Mr.Myer, and Mr.Liapon. It seems we all need to have a chat in my office, is that correct?"   
  
"N-Not at all, Mr.Principal, Sir!" Kayden glared at the previously named dickbag and the principal head his arm up in front of Kayden to signal for him to stop. "Very well. I am aware that this is the _fifth_ fight between you three in this school year _alone_. Mr.Kianaur, Mr.Myer, I'll see you both in my office effective _immediately_. Mr.Vyse, Mr.Liapon, I'll give you both a warning." Kayden went to open his mouth. "But Tyler wasn't-!"   
"Thank you, Mr.Jupino." Tyler walked over to Kayden, his backpack on his left shoulder and his own bag on his right. "Come on Kayden, you should probably get home." Hearing a muffled 'I'll explain later', Kayden gave in and began his painful trek home as his boyfriend carried his bag for him. He was definitely going to be sore in the morning. 


End file.
